


Holiday Cookies

by Auduna_Druitt



Series: Ice and Icing [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Fluff, Holiday Traditions, M/M, home for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: Leonard and Jim are in Georgia for the holidays. It's their first after the wedding. Jim thought he knew all the McCoy family traditions. He quickly discovers he was wrong.





	Holiday Cookies

Leonard and Jim had arrived in Georgia a few days ago. The house had already been decorated and holiday preparations were in full swing. The big party was coming together and the house was constantly bustling with people. Leonard was thankful that Donna was handling the party, he’d done it one year and did not envy her one bit. It had been more stressful than he had imagined and he did not want to do it again.

Two weeks before the holidays and one week before the party Leonard rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. Groaning he opened one eye to confirm Jim was gone. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. The bathroom door was open and it was quiet, Jim must have gone downstairs. 

He shuffled down the stairs following the sound of laughter and quiet conversation coming from the kitchen. Turning the corner into the brightly lit kitchen he froze. Jim beamed up at him as he slid a tray of cookies into the oven. “Morning Bones!”

If Leonard hadn’t just woken up he might have taken a minute to appreciate his slightly disheveled and flour covered husband and the little white apron he was wearing. Leonard stood there in his barefeet surveying the mess around him. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Jim crossed to the coffee pot and took a mug down from the cabinet. Pouring a mug of the steaming hot black liquid he pressed the cug into his husband’s hands as he kissed him on the cheek. “Drink. You can talk later. Joanna will be up soon.”

Leonard nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. A few moments later Eleanora walked in and smiled at her son. “Morning Leonard. Did we wake you?” she asked kissing him on the forehead.

He shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. “Bed got cold.”

Jim walked over and stood in front of him. Running a hand through the already messy brown locks Jim smiled, “Sorry babe. I couldn’t sleep once I heard mama in the kitchen.”

Leonard frowned over his coffee mug, “You heard mama?”

“Wrong word, I smelled something coming from the kitchen and came down to investigate.”

“How long?”

Jim glanced over his shoulder at the clock, “Three hours ago.”

Leonard set the mug of coffee down on the table and wrapped an arm around Jim’s waist. Pulling the blonde closer he laid his head on his stomach. Jim smiled and settled a hand in Leonard’s hair giving his scalp a little scratch. “Miss me or something?”

“Or something.” Leonard muttered burying his face in his husband’s middle.

Jim glanced back at Eleanora, who was busy with the next tray of cookies, and then back to Leonard. “Did I scare you?” he asked quietly.

“No…just didn’t like waking up to a cold bed.”

“Want me to wake you up next time?”

“Next time you get up to make cookies? Sure. Mama’ll be putting me to work soon anyway.”

Jim looked back over his shoulder at Eleanora and she nodded. “It’s true. He’ll be busy for the next few days.”

“Busy with what?”

Eleanora smiled and picked up a plate of cookies, “You don’t think we’re giving our friends and neighbors undecorated gingerbread men do you?”

Three days later Jim walked out onto the front porch to find his husband sitting in the swing alone and staring out at the front yard. He walked over and sat down beside him, “What are you doing out here?”

Leonard put an arm around him and smiled, “Watching the trees…listening to Joanna giggle in the backyard…freezing my ass off.”

“You could go in the house.”

“Don’t need to anymore. My favorite heater found me.”

Jim wrapped his arms around Leonard’s middle and laid his head on his shoulder. “I thought I knew what the holidays were like around here. Didn’t realize once I married you that things would change.”

“Good or bad?”

Jim sighed and snuggled up closer, “Good. I love baking with mama.”

“You look cute in that apron by the way and I love the way you look with flour smeared on your face.”

“Do I have flour on my face? I thought I got it all…”

Leonard gave him a squeeze, “You did. I just liked the way it looked.”

Jim closed his eyes and nuzzled against his husband’s neck. They sat in silence as the sun set behind the trees. Slowly rocking the swing Leonard closed his eyes and laid his head on Jim’s. A while later he opened his eyes to find a blanket had been wrapped around them. Nudging Jim lightly and rousing him from sleep he stood and half lifted Jim out of the swing. “Lets go to bed Jim. You’ve had a long few days.”

“Are the cookies done?” he mumbled as Leonard led him through the door.

“Yeah Jim, the cookies are done. Mama can handle them now.”


End file.
